We Have To Stop
by XxLoveAJxX
Summary: It's wrong he knows it she knows it. But they just can't stop and when they do one of them just can't let go. Until they get what and who they want.
1. What You Always Say

**AJ's P.O.V.**

_"Phil! " _I moan loudly as he thrust harder and deeper inside me. "Oh God mmm I can't last much longer." This man is truly a sex God! "I'm right behind you. Cum for me baby." He whispers in my ear which causes me to completely release while he explodes inside of me . "Ohh mmm Phil you are the best! " I scream as I ride my orgasm down he thrust in me a couple more times before he pulls out and collapse next to me in a thin sheet of sweat.

* * *

Completly out of breath I say "We have to stop doing this isn't fair to John. " He gives me a deep sexy chuckle when he hears that. "That's what you always say baby. But we never stop you know why?" He ask. "Because I can satisfy each and _every _need that good ol John boy can't. " He moves and whispers in my ear "I know how you like to be touched. " With that his starts rubbing my wet folds with his fingers. "Oh God!" I moan in complete pleasure lost in his touch. "How you like to be kissed. " He whispers and starts kissing my neck. I lean my head back to give him more access. "Mmm Phil." I moan softly. As he continues to satisfy me with his fingers and lips.

"Does he do this to you hm baby? Can he get you this riled up with his touch? Tell me baby. " He whispers in my ear. "No he he doesn't only you." I moan. "You still what to end this hm you wanna end _us _for good?"As much as I love John and how good he is to me I can't end this with Phil. He makes me feel way too good. I can't so I say what I always say when this happens "No." I moan. "That's my girl." He says and pulls out those nice fingers. "Now let's start again shall we? " He says as he rolls on top of me and we fall back into our same pattern. I know I shouldn't be doing this I'm engaged for God's sakes! But this man makes me completely weak and he takes care of _everything_ that John just can't. But soon this will need to stop just not right now.

A/N- I decided to put this on here this is also available on my Wattpad page with the same name if you want to read it on there. But you can read it on here too it doesn't matter really. Thanks for reading and review! Thanks again!


	2. This Man Will Be The Death Of Me

AJ's P.O.V.

Every time I go home to John after having a steamy meeting with Phil I feel terrible. John is my fiance we have been engaged for almost a year. We work in the WWE and unfortunately so does Phil. I love John but I just can't get enough of Phil he just Oh I don't even know what I do know is John doesn't deserve this.

"Hey babe" John says as he walks in to our home's living room. "Hey baby how was your signing? " It literally pains me to call him "baby" without thinking of how Phil likes to stick his "Great I met a lot of great fans today I even got a few things from them." he says with a wide smile he loves his fans and his job which is a wonderful thing. I really love that about him.

" But I'm really tense maybe you can help me loosen up a little " he says as he leans over and starts to kiss my neck. "Baby No I'm sorry I'm just not into it tonight" I boldface lie the real reason is Phil already took care of my needs tonight just like he does almost every night. "C'mon baby it's been a while just one time and then we can cuddle and be done. Just once. "He practically begs me while looking me in the eyes. I can't say No but doing this I'll feel as if I'm betraying Phil but I owe it to John I mean he is my fiance.

"Okay. " I kiss him and he carries me to the bedroom and locks the door. About an hour later we are done John can't keep at it as long as Phil that man is an animal in bed unlike John. As I'm drifting off to sleep my phone rings. I get up and see it's Phil calling so I go to one of John's spare bedrooms to answer not worried because John is always knocked out after sex.

When I get to the room I lock the door and answer the phone. "Why are you calling so late! John could have been up and noticed! " I say scolding him. On the other line I hear a deep sexy chuckle. "Oh we wouldn't want John boy angry now would we? " Another chuckle. "What do you want Phil? " I say irritated. "I found one of you pink Lacy thongs and I got all hot and bothered and I was hoping you could help me release some tension. " Oh man he is such a turn on.

"How ever will I do that ? " I say innocently.

"Well take off your pants and panties if your wearing any my dirty girl. "

"Mmmm Okay what now baby? "

"Stick your fingers in that nice tight hole just how I did earlier. "

I do as he says and moan into the phone and hear him groan in response.

"Are you thinking about what we did earlier baby hm? Are you thinking about how we went at it over and over until you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs hm baby? "

"Mmm yes baby ugh I'm close mmm. "

"Me too cum for me baby I wanna hear you cum"

"Ahhhh Phil!"I came right there on my own fingers when I hear Punk Groan on the other end I know he came too.

"Baby put those fingers in the nice mouth of yours and send me a picture. "

"OK. bye baby "

"Bye baby. I want that picture " with that he hangs up.

I send him the picture and he responds with: That's my dirty little girl. Sweet dreams sweetness see you tomorrow -Phil

God that man will be the death of me.


	3. Not At Work

AJ's P.O.V.

It's time to go back to work so me and John are packing up everything for another week on the road. John just got off the phone and came in with a huge smile.

"What's got you so happy? " I ask. "Well besides waking up to your beautiful face I just got off the phone with Phil and he is riding with us this whole week! " He states excitedly did I forget to mention him and Phil are friends? "That's great babe! Are we taking the bus? "

"No the car the bus is getting repaired. " He says "Okay. " I say in relief just as the doorbell rings. When I get there I see John already opened it and him and Phil are embracing. He gives me a sexy smirk over John's shoulder. And blows me a kiss. Then him and John pull away and he goes to hug me.

"Hey sexy I really enjoyed our phone call yesterday. " He whispers in my ear the kisses it. "Stop John's right there." I say. "I'll be a good boy." He says before he pulls away and we all head to the car.

The car ride was great due to the fact that Phil was sitting in the back and I was shotgun. He did make comments trying to get me riled up like how wet it is in Chicago because of a rainstorm. Or how hard it is to get out of traffic. Other than that it was all good.

When we arrived at the arena we went to our own respective locker rooms. "Hey babe Phil just texted and said you left your phone in the car and he has it." He says. I check for my phone and of course that demon has it on purpose. "OK I'll go get it. " I say before I head to Phil's locker room.

The door is open so I walk right in. Once I'm in I here the door close and arms around my waist and lips on my neck. "Hey Babe you missed me huh? I missed you. You know how hard it was to be in that car and not touch you, or kiss you, or feel you?" He says and I let out a moan as he continues to kiss all over my neck.

"Not at work Phil. " I moan. "Why not the door is locked you want me I definitely want you so what's the problem " He pulls me closer and his other hand starts creeping down on my body. "Phil later not now John is waiting for me. I promise I'll come see you later at the hotel. " I say. "Okay but I want you there at 11 No later. When you come I promise I'll treat you real nice. Just the way you like it." He says and I turn to kiss him but he stops me and says "Not at work April. "

* * *

**Sorry For the short chapter. I will update tomorrow or next week. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	4. Far From It

AJ's P.O.V

When I open my eyes it's 2 AM and I'm in Phil's hotel room. He has his arms around my waist as he sleeps. I carefully pull his arms off of me and place them on the bed. After gathering all my clothes I rush to put them on. I managed to get my bra and panties on but as I was pulling my jeans zipper up I hear a raspy voice say "Where are you going? "

I turn and look at Phil sitting up against the headboard "Back to John. He might be back soon." I can see the anger on his face when I finish talking. "Why don't you just stay a little longer. I can't sleep without you." He practically begs."Phil you know I can't I'm sorry. " I really feel bad but I just can't stay with him.

On my way to the door I hear him say."You always come back. No matter how in love you pretend to be with John you always come back to me. It's the truth and you know it. You always come back so why can't you just stay a few more minutes. " Hearing him say that makes me sick with myself and the next thing that comes out of my mouth is something I should've said a long time ago. "I'm done. We are done. " This is the first time I'm saying this and I mean it. I hear him scoff and get out if the bed. When I turn around he has his boxers on and is smirking at me.

"Really? " He chuckles which just makes me angry. "This again. You know you won't leave me. " He tries to kiss me but I push him away "No I'm serious we are done! I can't keep doing this forever! I'm getting married and this has to stop! " With that I head to the door once I grab the handle I am grabbed roughly by the arm. I look up and see an angry and almost heartbroken Phil.

"That's it think you can just end this huh? I give you over a year of my life and _love_ and you just want to end it! " His grip on my arm tightens but I'm still stuck on him saying love he loves me."Phil stop you don't know what you are saying. Let's just end this and you can find somebody who can be with you and make you happy. " I say but honestly this hurts.

He let's me go and yells "God don't you get it! I don't want anybody else! I want you and only you! I will only ever want you! I _**LOVE**_ YOU! Why can't you love me?" That last part he says a little softer and I can see tears filling up in his eyes.

"I can't Phil I'm sorry." Just before I'm out the door I hear him say "This isn't the end. If I can't have you he won't either. I will make his and your life hell until you are mine and only mine. " I turn to him and say "Don't we are done." I leave and once I make it to the elevator I am pulled by my arm and next thing I know lips are smashed on to mine. I feel him pull away and he whispers in my ear "Far from it Baby Far from it."


	5. Come Back Or Else

**AJ's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since I last talked to or seen Phil. He comes to work but completely avoids me and he doesn't try to contact me. I guess I'm happy about that because he hasn't gone through on his plan to make my life hell but you never know.

I had just arrived at the arena me and John decided to travel separately because he has signings after Smackdown and I am going home. I was walking down the hall and I am suddenly pulled into a closet.

It's dark I can't see but suddenly I feel lips on mine and I know exactly who it is. I push him off and say "What the hell Phil! What are you doing?"

He cups my cheek and rubs his thumb over it. I slap it off and he looks at me with a crazed expression. "What's wrong baby? You don't come see me for 3 weeks and you are pushing me away? Don't you miss me I miss you. " I can't believe him right now.

"Phil it's **over. **We are **done. **Don't you get it? We are through I don't want you anymore leave me alone. " With that he nearly slams me into the wall and he gets so close to me face I can feel his breath on my lips. "Oh No no No my sweet little April. You don't run this you don't tell me when it's done I tell you. You are **mine. **Get that through your pretty little head. I _love_ you. When I get back to my hotel I want you there on the bed _naked_ and ready for me okay. " He slides his hands into my back pocket and places his key card there after giving my butt a hard squeeze.

"If your aren't there when I get there be ready because I will do _anything _and _everything _to get you _April _try me." He grabs me by the hair and smashes his lips on hers roughly then pulls away. "Come back to me it else. " He says in a dangerous tone and leaves leaving me breathless and shocked.

It's the end of the show and I'm sitting in the parking lot looking at the key card. I admit I miss Phil but I like how me and John are doing now that Phil is out of my life. I take a deep breath and start my car I have to do the right thing.

When I arrive home after driving for 9 hours straight I go to our room and turn on my phone to see I have two new messages.

**John : At the airport. Miss you Love you Can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

I send him a quick text back and check my other message.

**Unknown: I waited and I warned you. I am done playing games with you AJ. Get ready because your whole life ie about to change. -Phil**

Oh God No.


	6. Just The Begining

**AJ's P.O.V.**

It has been 3 days since I last saw Phil. Or what has now become Phil. I can't avoid him anymore I have to go to RAW because it's Monday, but I just hope he isn't booked for it tonight. I am still Traveling alone because John went overseas last week. I finally get to see him today. We have to discus the wedding today or we will never get married.

When I arrive to my locker room I see a large bouquet of flowers and go to pick up the card. **"Can't wait to see you later - John "** He is the best I couldn't have been with a better man. "Well isn't that sweet. " I hear and turn around to see Phil. "You can't be in here. What do you want? " I say angry and annoyed. "I just wanted to see you I've really missed you baby. " He say and grabs me by the waist and pulls me close. "I'm not your baby anymore. " I say and try to push him away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer.

"Oh no no no Sweetheart you will **_always _**be my baby. No matter how hard you try to fight it you love me and **_I _****_l_****_ove_** **_you . _**But since you obviously still don't get it. I am going to **_prove _**it to you. Tonight keep those beautiful eyes open." He lets go of my wrist and kisses my neck right on my sweet spot which makes me let out a soft moan."See that I still effect you with a simple kiss. I'll have you back sooner or later. " He leaves I stand there rendered speechless and scared of what he is going to do.

I am going against Naomi tonight I'm just about to go to curtain when I feel John's strong arms around my waist. "Hey baby" he whispers in my ear then kisses it. I turn and kiss him deeply then he licks my bottom lip and ask for entrance. I allow it and I feel his hands move to my butt. Just before I run my hands through his hair we hear a voice say "Hey guys! " We pull away and I look to see Phil standing there with a smirk on his face and fury in his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt " he says. "It's OK I have a match anyway. Bye baby " I say and give John a peck and reluctantly leave for my match.

I had just won my match against Naomi and as the ref raises my hand in victory Phil head down to the ring , with a microphone in hand. He gets in the ring and stands very close to me so close if I take a deep breath we would be kissing. He crouches down so we are face to Face. "Great job AJ! Didn't she do great!" He turns and ask the crowd. "You all love our cute little innocent AJ right?" He ask. "Well she's not as innocent as you think. I have an exclusive voicemail here that I don't think are so _innocent._ Do you guys want to hear them? "He ask the crowd and I look at him with begging eyes hoping he doesn't. "Phil please don't." I whisper on the verge of tears. He looks me straight in the eyes and says "Play them."

_**"Hey baby I had a great time tonight. You really know how to make me feel so good. I'll come and see you again when John goes to sleep.I miss you already. Bye. "**_

It goes off and I feel the tears running down my face and look up to see Phil with the microphone to his lips. Before he can say anything I slap the mic out of his hands and he looks at me and whispers "This is just the beginning sweetheart." With that I slap him and again and again I'm so blinded by rage I don't even see John come out and pull me off of Phil. "I **_HATE you. "_** I say over and over as John takes me out of the ring. All Phil does is smirk and blows me a kiss.


	7. He Effects Me

**AJ's P.O.V.**

****John calms me down and gets me to our hotel room. I have never been so nervous because I know he wants to talk. I just don't know if he will like my answers. When we walk in the room I sit on the couch and he sits across from me on another couch.

"So are we going to talk about this now or tommorow?" He asks.

"Now." I say.

"How long?" He says

"About 8 months." I admit shamefully.

"We are engaged. I love you and this is what you do to me? Where you going to tell me? Is it still going on? God AJ I proposed to you! I want to marry you and throughout over half of our whole relationship you were with another man! What do you have to say?" He yells

"John I'm sorry." I say in tears "It just happened one day and it kept happening.I ended it about a month ago because I relised it was wrong and I just want to be with you and marry you. But then he started threatening me to be with him and I kept saying no because it's wrong but he just wouldn't give up. That's what led up to today." I say in tears pleading to him.

"Do you love him?" He asks.

" No no I Love you." I say but I honestly don't know if I love Phil or not.

He pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. "We will fix this. I love you and no matter what happend we will fix this. Now lets just go to bed and we will talk more in the morning." He says and when he says that I relize what a great man he is and what a terrible person I am for cheating on him."I am so sorry John." I look up to him and say. His only response is leaning down and kissing me.

_**That** **Monday...**_

John and I managed to get the rest of the week off and the whole rest of the week we worked on our aren't 100% okay but we are on our way. John is going to try and be home more and I am going to try and travel with him more. As we talked this week we came to the conclusion what drove me to Phil was us being apart all the time. We also got a few things together for our wedding. After all this he still wants to marry me and I think I love him more than I ever have before now that I see what a good man he is. John has decided not to start anything with Phil because he feels that would be pety , and he feels no need to fight for what he already has.

We walk in hand and hand for RAW . I am so happy right now anything Phil wants to do he can do but it will not work. I am teaming with John tonight to take on Brie and Daniel. Which I am so happy for because since we are sharing a locker room tonight I doubt Phil will try to talk to me tonight.

"Babe I am going to catering." John says.

"Okay." I say and give him a peck.

Once the door closes I am startled by a voice." Man I thought he would never leave." I look over and see Phil walking out of the bathroom and taking a seat next to me. "You must be out of your mind if you think you can be in here right now." I say and get up from the couch to glare at him. He stands and takes a step forward and I take a step back. Before I know it I am backed up against a wall a Phil puts one hand on my hip and another on the wall next to my head.

"It's been too long baby.I miss you so much. When are you going to come back and see me." He presses himself to me and I feel his want for me. I gasp at the feeling but I feel so guilty fpr enjoying this a little. He moves his mouth to my ear and whispers "You feel that? That is all for you babe a month of nothing with anybody. because they just can't compare to you. Your sweet little moans, your flexibility, the way you scratch my back with those small hands of yours." As he says this I'm a goner and he starts to moves his lower half agianst mine which is cause quite the reaction down there.

"S-Stop Phil." I moan and lift my hands up to push him but he just grabs my wrist and continues his movements.

"Why should I stop?" He says then starts kissing my neck. "You like this. I can feel it." And he pushes harder on me.

"No No No." I say and push him completely off. "You need to leave and stop whatever this is you are doing I am getting married and this is wrong so leave and stay away!" I say with determined to convince myself that I don't want this.

"Oh how cute! You trying to convince yourself and me that you don't want this. You know just as well as I do that you want me to rip off those tight little shorts and do you hard on that wall just how you like it." He says and takes a step forward. He keeps coming closer until I am back up against the wall. "Just give in again baby. Just like you used to." He whipers in my ear then nips my earlobe. "You need to leave." I say sternly. He chuckles and kisses my cheek before walking out. "This isn't over sweetheart." He says before he shuts the door.

He must have lost his mind if he thinks after what he pulled last week that I was just going to jump into his arms. I hate how much of an effect he still has on me. No matter how mad I am at him right now that man is still such a turn on. Thanks to him I am now in need of a very very _cold_ shower.


End file.
